poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Four Royalties arrived
Here is how The Four Royalties arrived goes in Celestia, Indy and Anna. Later, After Discord and the Smooze arrived, The Four Royalties came last. The White Rabbit: (fanfare) Announcing the spirit of chaos, Discord, The Smooze and the Four Royalties! Princess Cornelia, Queen Georgina, Duchess Petunia and Empress Samantha! Princess Cornelia: Hello. Queen Georgina: Good to see you again, Princess Celestia. Duchess Petunia: Such a beautiful night for a Grand Galloping Gala. Empress Samantha: Isn't it wonderful? Princess Celestia: Indeed it is, Samantha. Princess Cornelia: And I see you brought your adorable babies! Princess Celestia: Yes, It's they're first time in the gala. Prince Indy and Princess Anna: (hugging their mommy) Discord: Oh, Celestia, They are so cute. May we? The Smooze smiles. Princess Celestia: Sure thing. Discord: Do you here that, Smooze. (magically barrow the twins) We get to play with these adorable little twins! The Smooze jumps excitedly. Princess Cornelia: You sure take their appearances very well. Duchess Petunia: So, Tell us how're your twins were born. Princess Celestia: Well, Petunia. It was a long time ago just after the great boat race. The flashback begins. Princess Celestia: (was pregnant and packing her bags) Duck: Almost done packing, M'Lady? Princess Celestia: I'm just about, Duck. I just needed to pack my... (wailed after the felt of her pain) Duck: Celestia? Are you alright? Princess Celestia: Duck, I think it's time! Duck: Oh my! We better get you to the hospital right away! Princess Celestia: (as her water broke) Oh dear! Princess Sharon: Mother? Princess Celestia: Don't worry about me, Sharon. I'll be fine. Duck: We'll be at the hospital! We'll see you soon. So they left to the Ponyville Hospital. At the hospital. Dr. Stables: Okay, Your highness. Nurse Redheart and I are ready to deliver your babies. Princess Celestia: (breathing) Duck: Keep breathing. You can do it. Princess Celestia: (breathing) I'm breathing is best I can! Nurse Redheart: Now, push! Princess Celestia: (breathing and pushing) Duck: You're doing fine, Celestia. Almost there. Keep pushing. Princess Celestia: (wailed in pain and pushed) At last, The babies were born. Prince Indy: (crying) Princess Anna: (crying) Dr. Stables: It's a Colt! Nurse Redheart: It's a Filly! Princess Celestia: Twins! Duck: Well done, Celesita! Princess Celestia: May we see them? Dr. Stables: Of course, Your Majesty. (hands the babies to their parents) Prince Indy and Princess Anna: (opening their eyes for the first time) Princess Celestia: (gasps with tears in her eyes) Look at them, Duck! They're looking right at us! They're perfect! Nurse Reheart: Do we have names for them? Duck: Yes, "Indy and Anna". After the state of the United States of America, "Indiana". Princess Celestia: Indy and Anna are such wonderful names! Prince Indy: (embraces his mother) Princess Anna: (embraces her father) The flashback ends. Princess Celestia: And that is when Sharon and Yuna informed their friends about the news. Princess Cornelia: Amazing! Queen Georgina: Stupendous! Duchess Petunia: Wonderful! Empress Samantha: Lovely! Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225